


Are you Heaven? (Levi X Reader)

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 9 Crimes, F/M, Heaven, Hell, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After this one, my sole focus will be "The Persistence of Memory" and an Ereri fanfic I'm writing before the Modern AU LevixReader:) Hope yalls like this one:3<br/>PS Listen to "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice while reading this...if you want:D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are you Heaven? (Levi X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> After this one, my sole focus will be "The Persistence of Memory" and an Ereri fanfic I'm writing before the Modern AU LevixReader:) Hope yalls like this one:3  
> PS Listen to "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice while reading this...if you want:D

I know there is a Heaven.  
I know because this pathetic excuse for a planet is Hell.  
And my life seems to be the epicenter of such notion.  
A constant, revolving door of one part madness and ninety nine parts frustration.  
Frustration.  
Such a simple concept that has taken the reigns of my life and has driven me to my Hell.  
No matter how hard I try.  
No matter how fruitlessly I try.  
It is beyond any hope of saving.  
And Levi Ackerman has a hold on those reigns.  
Every day is a fight to keep some shred of sanity.  
Every day is a fight to prove that in spite of everything, I’m still able to walk away with some measure of dignity.  
Every day is a fight to restrain the aching urge deep inside of my soul.  
The endless reservoir of malice and anger that is kept bottle up.  
And one exchange of words is enough to release the endless torrent of harsh phrases at one another.  
A reservoir that seems to be mirrored in my lover.  
Shouting threats and pounding fists on tables.  
In any other circumstance, I would have been terrified.  
But the fury that heats my face is fueling the rage rooted deep into my core, shouting provocations and threats of my own back at him.  
The altercation lasts until my hand strikes his face.  
And then a deafening silence fills the room.  
A silence that fills my ears and bore its way into my skull.  
After a few moments of stifling imperturbation, Levi leans forward, cupping my face in his hand and brushing his lips against mine.  
I resist at first, not wanting his warmth touching me.  
Not wanting to give any indication of how much I truly need him  
Not wanting to give in to the ecstasy.  
But eventually I do.  
And I let him kiss me.  
I let his lips move against my mouth and I find myself meeting them with equal passion.  
I let his tongue dance against mine, moving to the beat of my beating heart.  
Pounding relentlessly against my ribcage.  
I let him lift me up and carry me to our bedroom.  
I let him lay me on the bed gently.  
And he caresses my body like it’s some delicate, tangible item.  
Despite his biting words and harsh actions he had previously on display.  
Actions that were met on both sides.  
'I hate absolutely everything about you, Levi'  
His mouth moves slowly and lightly down my body, his hand finding mine and lacing his fingers with my own.  
I bring his face in my hand and stare into his icy grey eyes. I press light, delicate kisses on the angry, red lash mark on his cheek and back to his mouth.  
'And yet, I love the way you make me feel. I love how I’m so hopeless wrapped up in your every action'  
We strip away every last barrier that separates us, shedding the last hours and throwing them to the floor.  
'How I find myself eagerly waiting the next time you look at me'  
We come together, our bodies pressed against each other so tightly; I don’t know where I begin and where I end. I know but only one thing; warmth and bliss.  
Our negative energy instead turning into something divine and blessed.  
Turning on all my nerves and sending me into that one place that bitterness and frustration ceases to exist.  
'Waiting the next time you kiss me'  
'Despite everything, Levi; you are the only thing that keeps me tethered to this hell we call our home'  
'And I hate it'  
He hits that spot and stars explode before my eyes.  
I let him wrap me in his embrace.  
I let him whisper the words: “I love you”.  
Like those three words can erase the fact that we act so harshly towards one another. As if all the anger and frustration felt will magically dissipate after uttering such simple words.  
I let myself relax into his warm body, listening to the steady beat of his pulse.  
I let myself bask in his rapturous energy.  
Taking in all that I can.  
Because I know, when morning comes;  
It’ll be the same thing all over again.


End file.
